


If You Never Say Goodbye

by wasabi_girl1



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasabi_girl1/pseuds/wasabi_girl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's ok if you never say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Never Say Goodbye

If You Never Say Goodbye

_"You know, whenever someone says something really funny, I laugh, and I always look around to see if you think it's funny too. Even when you're not there, I still look around."_

George found himself turning his head for the fifth time that night. His friends had even started to notice, George's distraction punctuating every joke.

Maybe he hadn't drunk enough, or maybe he didn't enjoy darts as much as he thought. Maybe he should have thought twice before spending two nights in a row with his fellow interns. Maybe stress was finally taking its toll, or maybe the ambiance in the bar just wasn't right.

The truth was far simpler than that. She was nowhere to be found.

No matter how many times he turned, hoping to see her.

* * *

_"I'll blow 'em off. I'd rather hang out with you anyway."_

Izzie heard the door swing open and expected to find Meredith and Cristina. She was surprised to find George standing in the hallway.

"Hey."

"George? Aren't you supposed to be out with your friends?" Izzie asked. "Don't want to be caught fraternizing with the boss..."

George was resolute. Serious. "I'd rather spend time with you, Iz."

Izzie rolled her eyes and sighed. "Look, George, I just learned something that I really didn't want to know and I've had a really rough day. Hell, I've had a rough month. I don't need you to come in here and make everything better. I don't need pity or whatever it is you're offering."

"I had a tough day too." George squeezed her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. "And maybe I want to talk about it. Maybe I miss talking about my day with you."

There was a glint of hope in Izzie's eyes, but she didn't want to let faith drown her once more. She had so much to lose if she tried to let happiness in again.

"George, I know you're a good guy who wouldn't hurt a friend, but really, I'm alright!" Izzie insisted. "Don't miss out on all of the fun for my sake."

"No! No..." His voice trailed off.

How could she not understand what he was saying? This was what he wanted. This was what he had always wanted. He was always letting her slip away...

George leaned in, catching Izzie in a deep kiss.

"This isn't pity." He assured her.

Izzie didn't care enough to ask what it was.


End file.
